Barnes Potter vs Harry Potter
by Tim and Miley
Summary: Dumbledore convinced the Potter family to abandon young Harry Potter in favor of Barnes his twin. They unleashed a terrible fate on the world of magic Harrison Black and his equally sinister girlfriend Daphne are ready for revenge . short chapters but will get longer as the story progresses toward 5th year
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore stood at his desk contemplating the prophesy he had just heard. It had started out as a very great day as he had just went robe shopping with his companion Alastor Moody, they spent ours enjoying eachothers company and kissing under a willow tree each wearing matching gold and scarlet Gyffindor scarfs in an attempt to turn back the clock, they could have spent hours in such a way. It was then that he remebered he had to go to an appointment at the Hogs Head and thats when things went downhill. He had just been interviewing a potential canidate for the vacant divination teaching post at Hogwarts when she as in Sybill Trelawaney went into a trance and spat out the most extordinary prophesy he had ever heard. The prophesy stated that a boy born as the seventh month dies would have the power to vanquish the dark lord Voldemort. This was cause for celebration normally but now Dumbledore had to figure out which boy it is because three boys fit the bill. The first was Neville Longbottom the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Despite Neville coming from good stock Dumbledore quickly ruled him out do to the fact that the boy hardly fit the bill of a leader for the light as Frank and Alice were having a hard time keeping him out of girly things as he appeared to be in the wrong body completly wrong for a savior. Dumbledore suspected it was one of the Potter twins Harry and Barnes. Harry and Barnes were the sons of Lily Evans and James Potter two of his favorite students. After much consideration Dumbledore was able to rule out Neville The plan was easy one boy would be declared the savior of th wizarding world and trained as such while boosting the moral of the public, the other Dumbledore would be forced to leave the picture as to not disturb the chosen one as he trains. Now who was it Harry or Barnes.

Harry and Barnes Potter could not be more different as a pair of twins. Harry was tall and slender with jet black hair and was very studius and always had his nose in a book if he didnt already know he was going to Hogwarts his dream would be either to attend Harvard or Duquesne in the United States. Barnes on the other hand had bright red hair and was extremely fat as he hated both excersise and education his favorite hobby was bullying people but he always left Harry alone for the fact that Harry would somehow get him back for it. James and Lily tried to the good in both boys but there just was nothing really good to say about Barnes but Harry was definetly a prodigy in the making.

Dumbledore was so excited as he made his way into Godrics Hollow to tell them the good news after five years of debating he had finally come to the conclusion on who was the chosen one. One six year old tonight would take the beakon of the light and the other well Dumbledore did not care what happened to him as it was all for the greater good. Despite having met with both boys and being immensly impressed with the pure power that Harry possesed he had to rule him out for the simple reason that Harry was three minutes older than Barnes and the prophesy stated as the seventh month dies so he had to be as precise as possible, besides Harry and his powerful magical core were all things Riddle had and the prophesy stated a power he knows not. Barnes who did not really show much potential was alot more likely to be possesing a power the Dark Lord knows not the power of suprise may conquer all! After being warmly greeted by the Potters he began to tell them. He told them Barnes was destined to rid the world of Lord Voldemort and that Harry was a bad influence. Although Dumbledore did find Harry to be a bright and great child he was now a liability and for the greater good must be disposed,it was easy to convince the Potters as they always accept his word without question. An hour later Barnes and Harry were seated in front of Lily and James as Dumbledore had just left. Lily started "Boys, professor Dumbledore was just here and explained that one of you will save the world and do you know that is you Barnes" Barnes looked up suprised "ke"? he asked , at age six he could still barely speak English. "Yes you sport" said James, "I always knew you were special it appears Harry has just been holding you back" Harry looked on shocked as he had always tried to teach Barnes and help him in any way as a sort of brotherly obligation but now that Barnes was the chosen one he was being acused of holding him back. "I tried to help teach him" said Harry coldly. Barnes started crying but shot Harry a nasty grin as he began to lie "Harry said I will never be as smart as him" "Dumbledore is the one who brought it to our attention" said Lily "Im going to do something that should have been done a long time ago" said James as Sirius arrived with a bag of enchanted belts "today youll get a beating for what youve done tommorow this place will not be your home" Harry couldnt believe it he loved his family and until today he thought they loved him too. Since Dumbledore proclaimed Barnes the savior they began acting like psycos. Dumbledore must have said something to bring this onwhy else would he go from a loved son to an evil freak in just an hour. He would never forgive them .He would have his revenge especially against Barnes afterall he did for him he would lie about him. "I hate you" were the last words Harry said to James and Lily as they dropped him off at the orphanage.

Meanwhile back in his office Dumbledore felt a little bad for convincing James and Lily to disown their son in such a way but Barnes Potter needed trained with no competition. Tommorow would be a stressful but exciting day as he would be going to give a press confrence and in doing so hope to lure Voldemort to his demise perhaps he then wouldnt need to train the boy aterall and he could reunite the Potter twins and undue his wrong. Dumbledore went to bed and snuggled into Alastor never relising that history could be repeating itself.

A week later Barnes Potter survived the killing curse after Remus Lupin laid down his life for him. James and Lily were on a date and Lupin was babysitting. The killing curse rebounded on Voldemort but because it was a werewolf who enacted the sacrifise protection charm it canceled out all of Voldemorts horcruxes. Voldemort was dead Barnes Boyle Potter was a hero to the wizarding world and thought to be the reincarnate of Merlin although anybody who knew the boy knew he was going to be an average wizard at best. The next day Dumbledore appoligized and tried to explain to the Potters his reasons for having them get rid of Harry. James and Lily felt a little ashamed that they treated there son in such a manner afterall they were rather proud of him when Dumbledore said at his birth that he could eventually become an elight wizard and he never misbehaved but they also knew that Dumbledore had good intentions at heart when he did what he did. Eventually he was forgivin and asked to accompany the Potters to retrieve Harry. It was a fairly easy stroll. But there was one problem Harry Potter and the rest of the orphanage were destroyed one week ago.

One Week Earlier

Harry had not been at the orphanage long before he began to really hate it. His parents who abandoned him had went against Voldemort who wanted to harm muggles but Harry could see why they were stupid selfish swines who needed to be rained in like cattle. Harry heard an explosion outside and the sound of intense manical laghter. Going around the corner Harry saw the woeman with dark hair and a crazy face wrecking the orphnage.

Bellatrix Lestrange was distraught to hear of the death of her master so in memorial she would destroy a place that held much misery for him. As she watched the place fall apart she began to think about her life as her husband had been murderered by her cousin Serious and then her master met his end to Barnes Potter. It wasthen that she relised she was being watched she looked on to see a pair of beutiful Avada Kedavra eyes belonging to a boy with jet black hair. "Are you Bellatrix" the boy asked in a voice free of fear but instead had something close to facsination in it and it was quite uncanny and deeply intrigued Bellatrix. "I am it appears you are no muggle you are not the first wizard to come through here the last was the greatest ever" said Bellatrix with a hint of deep sadness in her voice. "I know the Dark Lord came through here my name is Harry Potter and before you start I hate the savages that until last week were my parents so dont hold that against me I hate Dumbledore and the entire light side I can not help who I am related to just like you cant help being related to Sirius Black" said Harry. The whole time Bellatrix couldnt help but be impressed he reminded her of the Dark Lord as he would have been like at that age. It took only a few seconds but Bellatrix decided then and there that this child would be hers and eventually complete the noble mission that the dark lord had started. From that time on Bellatrix and Harry left Great Britan for Boblingon Germany where Bellatrix owned a home. Harry would be trained in the dark arts and attend Durmstrang. But like many people who leave their homeland they have a way of returning.

Meanwhile

Barnes Potter becsme a household name in the time after the fall of Voldemort. Many would go on to believe that rather than a stroke of luck that Barnes somehow outclassed Voldemort. Dumbledore himself fuled these lies to deter any dark wizard in waiting from trying anything unless they wished to meet the same end as Voldemort. Through Barnes Potters first three years of Hogwarts he flaunted the fact that he defeated Voldemort and strutted around the castle as if he owned it. It did not help that the professors except for Professor Snape repeatedly bent the rules for their famous student. Barnes's best friend was Ronald Weasley they intially became friends through Dumbledore but quickly found out that they shared similar intrests which were eating and bullying people when no one was around to boost their self esteem. His favorite line was " no one will believe you I am the wizarding savior" Some of Barnes and Ron's favorite targets were the bookworm Hermione Granger and the transgeder Nevosa Longbottom. They internally hated Hermione for being smarter than them. Barnes saw it as "stealing his glory" As for Nevosa they were annoyed by for the fact that "she" thought just because they were in the same house that they would help her ask out Draco Malfoy whom they had hated sinse day one as he was a cocky pretty boy. Every year however the headmaster would ensure that Gryffindor would take the house cup by giving Barnes two hundred points for things like demonstrating adequete hygiene. Despite being very out of shape Barnes did inherit his fathers skills on the quiddich pitch he as the right of the savior was permitted on the team as a first year won all nine of their games catching nine snitches. Barnes Potter enjoyed being an only child although he knew he had a twin who disappered but that did not matter having a sibling would only cause him to lose glory Barnes thought. James and Lily did not know what happned to Harry and it became their biggest regret as he was so polite unlike Barnes but know one could know how they treated Harry as they would lose alot of respect, eventually they resolved to take teaching posts at Hogwarts for Barnes fourth year they were also looking forward to watching the triwizard tournament.

Meanwhile

Harrison Black formerly Harry Potter under the tulage of his adopted mother Bellatrix Black quickly became the greatest student to enter Durmstrang he had already as a fourth year skipped four grades and had already graduated. But he was still elgiable due to his age fourteen to enter the triwizard tournament so after signing a contract he would become the only person to go to England to represent Durmstrang. And hopefully then he will get achance at revenge agaist all those that wronged him especially Barnes Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own HP

Barnes Potter and his best friend Ronald Weasley sat in their compartment surrounded by their admireers and fellow fourth years on their way to Hogwarts. The admiration was mostly for Barnes Boyle Potter the boy who lived Ronald just got the recognition for being his best friend. Everything in Barnes Potter's life was handed to him on a silver platter and he enjoyed it as it was not just his parents who spoiled him, but everyone else also. He was popular just for his fame while there were those such as the Slytherins who hated him because Albus Dumbledore would always have Gryffindor win the house cup by adding ridicules amounts of points at the end of term for what he called "just a small thank you for delivering us from the evil of Voldemort", but this year Dumbledore had not given Barnes the usual birthday present of books in which he would never read, he had given him power. He remembered Dumbledore had waited until all of the guests from his party had left before he approached him "Barnes, I am getting older and as the leader of the light it is my responsibility to groom a successor to lead the light in the future and that my son will be you" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling madly. All Barnes could do was nod before Dumbledore continued, "First we must make you a functional member of wizarding society and that entitles getting married I will give you a choice Ronald or Ginerva?" said Dumbledore scratching his crotch uncontrollably. "Sir, I am not gay so I will marry Ginny as we are already dating" said Barnes with a shudder. "Good, now onto my next order of business we must gain you respect therefore I have set up with my connections the resumption of the Tri Wizard tournament in which a student from Beouxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts will all compete. Now I will rig the cup to select you as champion of Hogwarts and then you will win as I will be helping you along the way! So when I go on the next great adventure I will know the wizarding world is in good hands" said Dumbledore

Barnes, along with Ronald and Ginny were unsurprised to hear of the tournament at the feast they were already planning on how to spend Harry's allowance. James and Lily were the co DADA teachers this year which gave Barnes two more professors to spoil him. The only Professor who hated him and saw him for what he was, was Snape but Dumbledore allowed him to skip that class. While all the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students loved him it seemed the educated and intelligent Slytherin and Ravenclaw students hated him with a passion it appeared they could see through him. At least he was good at quiddich, but really he was lousy at everthing else.

The arrival

Barnes sneered when he saw all the students submitting their names as if they had a chance! Barnes and Ronald began trash talking the Beuxbatons students when Durstrang arrived with one student. Barnes laughed "Oh look, big bad Durmstang is scared only one student came" The single student ignored it and soon it was off to the selection.

The selection

The Champion of Beuxbatons is Fleur Delecluer

The Champion of Hogwarts is Barnes Potter

The champion of Durmstang is Harrison Black


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

As the three champions were named the Great Hall became a frenzy of whispering voices. Dumbledore stood up "Now that we have the best students selected let us all wish them good luck in the coming months and make sure we give Mr. Potter a homefield advantage eh" said Dumbledore his eyes lingering on the betrayed look of the Hufflepuff table whose occupants felt Cedric Diggory was the deserving winner. Barnes Potter's selection appeared undeserved to everyone not in Gryffindor. Hufflepuff had joined the Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's in seeing Barnes Potter to be exactly what he was, a no good fake.

Meanwhile in the Champions chambers

Barnes Potter strutted in the chamber along with the French chick and that Black from Durmstrang. It was time to give a show of force. He was after all undefeated at quiddich and had been on the Hogwarts duel team where Dumbledore coached him, to becoming already a four time British junior duel finalist and two time champion. His record at dueling was 38-2 his only two losses occurred in the finals in his first year to a seventh year bloke from a school in Wales, and the other was in the finals before third year when the dueling committee had grown tired of his boasting and had asked a kid from Durmstang to enter just to silence Potter, the kid was the same age as Potter so age wouldn't be a factor. The kid had only taken 8 seconds to put Barnes into submission. Barnes Potter much to the annoyance of the committee had regained his title after the defending had decided not to defend his title in preparation for the Tri Wizard cup. Barnes saw Harrison Black up close and immediately took out his wand. "You I should have known, I will get you back for the finals" Harrison just smirked.

Harrison Black listened to Barnes go on. It was amazing what a DNA potion keyed to Bellatrix could do in having your own brother not recognize you. He remembered a year ago when the dueling committee had hired him to dethrone their own champion, originally he was not interested until they mentioned whom they were referring to and Barnes jumped at the chance. He was not aiming to kill as that would come later, but instead he had liquefied his organs and Dumbledore was forced to have Barnes submit to save his life. Harrison noticed Barnes was still screaming "You are not even British, if it wasn't for you I would already have three titles instead of two" Harrison laughed he remembered wishing him dead but it was his adopted mother Bellatrix who instilled in him to make his life hell first and that was the meaning of this little trip. "You arse I bet you would be in Slytherin if you were here" screamed Barnes. "Oh, I hope so as I am well versed in your school and it sounds like the best house" said Harrison smugly. Just then Dumbledore dismissed them back to their quarters.

The next morning

Barnes came into the great hall holding the hand of an ugly red head girl that Harrison heard was called the Ginny Pig as if he was showing off to Harrison. Barnes Potter's grin turned sour when he saw Harry in the company of the beautiful Slytherin ice queen Daphne Greengrass. He did not have time to retort as at that moment Ginny pig whisked him away and Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "Now settle down. Now through new rules the students and teachers from the other schools that are not champion will now leave as the champions will be sorted into Hogwarts houses. This is to ensure fairness that all champions have identical resourses as Hogwarts will not give special privalages to our champion" said Dumbledore winking to Barnes who shot a nasty grin at Harrison who rolled his eyes. "Now for the sorting" said Dumbledore glaring at Harrison angered that this little shit had angered his prize pupil, yet there was something off about him that Dumbledore would have to investigate. The beuxbatons champion was hastily sorted into Hufflepuff. Next it was Harrison's turn and soon the sorting hat proclaimed him to be with his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass in Slytherin. He was cunning and resourceful as a Slytherin would be and he already had friends in Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin house suited him as he rembered how he met Daphne. It was as soon as he had left the chambers after his first confrontation with Barnes when a beautiful green eyed dark haired which had tapped him on the shoulder he immediately was startled but relaxed seeing such a nice youn woman. "I'm Daphne and I recognize you from the duels I was happy to see you take Potter down a couple notches hopefully this time you will finish him and I will even help" said Daphne with a grin. "I may take you up on that but I plan to make him want to be no more before he becomes no more" said Harrison "perhaps that is where you help". It was in Harrison's opinion a storybook romance as they shared so many interests it was a match made in heaven. It motivated him to want to make Barnes Potter really squirm!

The classes at Hogwarts were easy especially for Harrison whom had already graduated from Durstrang. He had origianally appealed to the Headmaster to be in advanced classes but it had fallen on deaf ears so he was stuck doing third year work, at least he was with Daphne. On his was to DADA he noticed Daphne was not with him, he only saw Barnes Potter smirking at him. It was then he heard muffled screaming coming from the closet and saw Daphne emerge covered in blood. Upon seeing Harry she smirked holding Ronald Weasley's removed manhood and tossed it into Barnes Potter's shocked open mouth.

Dumbledore along with the Weasley's and Potter's had tried to have Daphne expelled but under veriteserum it was revealed that Ronald was attempting to harm Daphne so the charges would be mutually dropped. Ronald had his tool reattached by Dumbledore as Madam Pomphery refused to heal such a person who would try to harm a student and she told Daphne she would have done the same thing. Harrison had already planned a very special revenge for Ronald.

The transgender Nevosa Longbottom was exited. She had not had much luck dating for the fact she still had facial hair and a round boy like frame. But she got a love potion in the mail keyed to Ronald Weasley from an unknown sourse. Finally, her chance to have a boyfriend and the best friend of Barnes Potter to boot it was a dream come true.

The great hall was in a buzz with the rumor that Nevosa Longbottom and Ronald Weasley were going out. It gave the Slytherin's great pleasure in seeing Barnes Potter yelling across the great hall acussing them of the mishap. Dumbledore had already tried reading their minds but hey were all skilled occlumens and he did not get much. Fred and George Weasley refused to sit near Ronald and so did Ginny which in turn caused Barnes to abandon Ronald his best friend. It was a fairly productive morning thought Harrison as he sipped his coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own HP

The weighing of the wands.

After attending all of his classes for the day it was time to have his wand inspected. AS Harrison made his way up the stairs he reflected on the fact despite the classes being really easy he liked Hogwarts. He had made many friends in the Slytherin house even with the older students. Marcus Flint had even said he could have the position of seeker on the quiddich team as long as he was here since his good buddy Draco Malfoy had grown 6 inches and gained thirty pounds and decided to move to chaser. Harrison liked the idea of blemishing the perfect quiddich record of Barnes Potter after he already took a title at the national duels off of him. Harrison, at the end of the year decided he would since he already graduated way early from Durmstrang, would enroll full time at Hogwarts starting at the conclusion of the tournament. However, until then, he would represent Durmstang in the tournament. Finally, he arrived, but before he could go in he was pulled aside by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore put a grandfatherly smile on his face and said "I know what family the Black's are with the exception of the great Sirius, please don't give me a reason to distrust you" said Dumbledore his eyes calculating Harrison's every move with shrewd caution. Harrison snorted at him mentioning Sirius was the only good Black when he beat him in his past life as Harry Potter when Barnes was anointed savior of the wizarding world with those enchanted belts. Harrison simply stepped into the room and gave Fleur a smile and ignored Barnes who was glaring daggers at him. Mr. Olivander first grabbed Fluer's wand and explained it was a core of vela hair which Fleur happily confirmed stating it was from her grandmother. Next Olivander examined Barnes with enthusiasm stating that the Holly and Phoenix creation was a brother wand to Voldemort before Dumbledore jumped in and explained that it meant Barnes had a chance to become the most powerful wizard in the world one day. Upon hearing this Harrison snorted which earned him a glare from Dumbledore. Finally, it was time for Harrison to submit his wand. Ollivander took the wand and upon holding it nearly fainted, "A combination I thought I would never see again, yew and phoenix, but this phoenix feather is from what is called the dark phoenix which resembles a normal phoenix if you can call them normal, except they are black and much more sinister as they are man eaters" said Olivander shakily. Harrison smirked Bellatrix had taken him to Gregorvich to make a wand to resemble that of his idol Lord Voldemort in which he asked to make the wand even more menacing than Voldemort by using the dark phoenix. Dumbledore was glaring with absolute hate at Harrison in which Harrison ignored. Soon it was time for interviews with the notorious Rita Skeeter. First, they had the picture in which Barnes was made the focal point. Harrison was shunted into the corner which was fine with him.

Rita Skeeter, wanted to interview all of the champions she stated with Barnes which took a good ninety minutes, then Fluer only five minutes before going to Harrison. "Now you know you are the third choice in both popularity and betting how does that make you feel" "I don't care about popularity, but I am a little confused why Barnes is the as you put it the "overwhelming" favorite to win this tournament when I crushed him at national duels last year"said Barnes with a raised eyebrow. "Well check on that, and I will let the betmakers know as they overlooked that. This will make a great story the headline can read Barnes Potter already tasted the scorn of his competition perfect" said Rita now beaming at Harrison who smirked as he got an idea not only to give himself a good name but mainly to destroy the public image of Barnes Potter, "I can help you get some dirt on Potter anytime you want if you don't dislose my name and portray me and Fluer in a positive light" Rita agreed and the seeds were set! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was three hours before the first task was set to kick off and Barnes Potter had just left the headmasters office with a confident and determined demeanor. He would show the world that he deserved to be the favorite in this tournament. That Black punk was just a pretender in his opinion that got lucky in a duel, but was about to learn his place and that was kneeling at the feet of the boy who took down Voldemort. The latest article by Rita Skeeter had slightly damaged his reputation as it depicted him as a spoiled loudmouth who has everything in life handed to him on a platter. Barnes would get extremely upset at this for he had in four appearances at the British duel championships reached the final all four times with two titles and two runner-up finishes, one of which to Harrison Black. But today was a new day and he would have his revenge as he and Professor Dumbledore had been training for the task of Dragons with Dumbledore already being a judge and using blackmail on Madam Maxime, threatening to tell the public about her giant heritage had secured two perfect tens not counting Bagman who tipped Potter to win, so three tens in the bag before he even stepped into the arena!

Dumbledore was whistling a merry tune as he pranced around in his office with his boyfriend Alastor "MadEye" Moody, he had just finished teaching Barnes Potter all he needed to win the first task. It was crucial that Potter wins this tournament so when Dumbledore himself embarks on the next great adventure as he liked to call it, the wizarding world would already have a leader with an established reputation to deter future dark lords from rising. It was for this reason that Dumbledore had been tutoring Potter and resurrected the tri-wizard tournament all to give Potter the prestige that was fitting of a leader of the light. Barnes under Dumbledore's coaching in the British duel championships was just the fifth person to reach the final in all of their first four years after Flitwick, Snape, Riddle, and Dumbledore himself, although all of those four went on to win all seven years they were eligiable, Barnes Potter could not do this as he had been narrowly beaten in the finals in his first year by a seventeen year old and lost in his third year to the competitor from Durmstrang, but he could still join the likes of Kingsley Shaklebolt and Minerva McGonagall as five time champions. It was Harrison Black that Dumbledore concluded would be the biggest threat to Barnes winning after beating Barnes in that duel. Dumbledore remembered to relief he felt when Black stated he would not defend his title at the British duel championships in preparation for the tournament, it meant Barnes coasted to the title and regained some respect after his humiliation at the hands of Black. Dumbledore tried having Black kicked out citing the fact he had already graduated early but his age of 14 allowed him to compete, so Dumbledore forced a rule making the champions all integrate into Hogwarts for the tournaments so he could keep an eye on him.

Harrison sneered at Barnes who was bragging on knowing what the first task was, Harrison briefly upset him when he asked how his friend and Nevosa Longbottom were doing. It was known to everyone that Potter's best friend was dating the unsightly Nevosa. All of his classes were easy and through his knowledge he had propelled Slytherin into the house cup lead by a considerable margin. But he had heard that every year Dumbledore would always add just enough points to give Gryffindor the cup. Harrison did make the quiddich team as seeker despite having never played as he wanted to hack away at the perfect undefeated record that Barnes had on the quiddich pitch. James and Lily had tried to under Dumbledore's orders give him a hard time in class but were unable too as Snape had threated to report it to the ministry if they tried. Soon it was time to start. Fluer and Harry who became friends drew the Welch Green and Hungarian Horntail respectively while Barnes drew the Fireball before forcing the committee of the tournament to save him for last as he was the main event at which Harrison and Fleur snorted earning a glare from Dumbledore.

Harrison found it interesting as he heard Fluer called forward that Bagman was announcing everyones accomplishements. Fluer as he found out was a broom racing champion and a six time French duels champion and in a couple of months would try to become the first person to win in all seven eligible years. Fluer completed her task in twenty-eight minutes in which she transfigured the dragon into a cat. She received all 9 and 10 scores except from Dumbledore who gave a measly three. Next Harrison was announced he was announced as a four time German duels champion who could in three years become the second person to win the German title all seven eligible years, the first being Grindelwald. He was also mentioned as having won the British title in his lone appearance which earned a boo from the Gryffindor stands. As soon as Harrison stepped in he took out his wand and summoned the egg which earned him a perfect score for there is a little known clause which states a champion receives all 10's if a task is completed in under a minute. Barnes Potter stepped in last and instead of doing the guaranteed perfect score of summoning the egg showed of his quiddich skills. Dumbledore had blackmailed enough to get Potter second place.

First Task winner Harrison Black calls judges Biased

By Rita Skeeter

Harrison Black of Durmstrang won the opening task in no time at all but will not get to put a repeat effort as he has been suspended from the second task for criticizing Dumbledore of manipulating the rules and judges to help Barnes Potter. "I knew I had to use the clause for perfect points or else I Would have gotten a bad score no matter how perfect I was, so I am glad I was able win" When asked about if he was impressed by the performance of Barnes Potter he laughed "I mean please he flew around for an hour avoiding his dragon which was the weakest in the field by far and he still got hit. Fluer should have come in second her performance was flawless and efficient and Dumbledore gave her a three really? Barnes got a ten come on" This reporter notes that Black makes a fair point and would like to see the matter investigated and have Black reinstated into the field.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harrison Black couldn't have cared less about being suspended from the second task, as the results really didn't matter, what mattered was winning the third task as the first two were just to help set you up for the third. Harrison had been concerned for the past couple weeks in learning how to play seeker for Slytherin. He hoped it was as easy to learn as his favorite sport tennis in which Harrison had an awesome forehand that translated well on clay courts and a fearsome net game on grass. Harrison would be hoping to change Hogwarts history by becoming the first seeker to defeat Barnes Potter, who had caught the snitch nine times in nine games.

The day of the match brought upon windy conditions and cool temperatures in the mid-forties. Gryffindor had won the last three cups thanks to Barnes never having missed the snitch. But Draco Malfoy had told Harrison that he had been close a few times to usurping the red head and believed Harrison to be the one who would put an end to the streak. Gryffindor had a strong team in all but the keeper position. Ronald Weasley had replaced Oliver Wood and had been described as a lousy keeker whom only made the team after his best friend whined to the headmaster. The rest was strong and outmatched Flint's squad. The unknown variable was seeker as nobody knew about Harrison's ability on a broom. Nevertheless, Gryffindor was expected to win despite Ronald's struggles and many were looking ahead to the Ravenclaw game.

The Slytherin team was comprised of all seventh years except for Harrison and Draco whom were both fourth years. As they waited for Lee Jordan to announce them he rolled his eyes at the antics of one Barnes Potter who was visible in the adjoining locker room kicking lockers as to intimidate the Slytherin team. Slytherin would be announced first as to save the golden boy for last. Lee Jordan was now on his loudspeaker "The Slytherin team led by Marcus Flint followed by Bole, Derrick, Scathrat, Bozki, Draco Malfoy interestingly is obviously afraid of losing yet again to the undefeated Barnes Potter as Durmstrang guest Harrison Black will be the brave soul to challenge the mighty Potter" said Lee Jordan making no effort to conceal his disdain for Slytherin and pride for his own house of Gryffindor. "And now for the three time defending champion Gryffindor led by captain Johnson, Spinnett, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Ronald Weasley who replaces the great Oliver Wood and yes the unbeaten and seemingly unstoppable Barnes Boyle Potter!" Harrison drowned out Lee Jordan's speech and just concentrated on the task at hand and that was taking another accolade away from Barnes Boyle Potter his former brother.

Meanwhile

Albus Dumbledore was hopping on his desk in his office listening to the new record by his favorite magical band the Tisdale Magic Mice he happily sung along "Your eyes reek of pies and I won the prize of magic" due to their rather unflattering lyrics Albus Dumbledore may have been their only fan. It was then he remembered he had to watch Barnes beat the snot out of that Black kid on the Quiddich pitch. He got dressed and hurried out the door.

On the pitch Barnes rammed Harrison upon takeoff but was shocked to see Harrison was unaffected. The game was back and forth as the chasers for Gryffindor had to make sure they scored often and early to make up for Ronald's inefficiently blocking the goal posts. After thirty minutes the score was already 170-140 in favor of Gryffindor, but neither Barnes nor Harrison had seen any sign of the snitch. Later as the score escalated to 360-320 Gryffindor both Barnes and Harrison were amazed to see a snitch on the other side of the pitch Harrison saw it first and had a half second lead when Barnes rammed him, but instead of falling off he remained balnced and caught the snitch ending the undefeated streak of Barnes Potter as planned and elevating Slytherin to a 470-360 win. The crowd was in disbelief, Dumbledore's eyes were blazing in anger at having another great accomplishment by the future leader of the light snatched away, James Potter looked to be agony, Lily Potter was holding back tears, Colin and Dennis Creevy were shocked to see their hero come up short, Snape and the rest Slytherins were jumping for joy at seeing the arrogant Potter beaten. Barnes Potter stormed off the pitch without waiting for his team and ignoring anybody who attempted to talk to him. Harrison Black was happily carried off the pitch!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Barnes Potter furiously rushed into the locker room following the first defeat he had ever known as Gryffindor seeker. To lose to Harrison Black infuriated him. Couldn't Black stay out of his life, he had already taken a dueling title off of him, beaten him in the first task, and now destroyed his perfect quiddich mark, Barnes had never even done anything to him, or so he thought!

Harrison and Daphne along with the entire house celebrated the win as if the cup was already won. Harrison had already scheduled an interview with Skeeter to discuss the match. "Hey Daphne want to go rub it in a little" Harry and Daphne waited right moment in which every Gryffindor would be asleep, since they lost for the first time in four years it would likely be pretty early. When all the pieces were in place Harrison took out his wand and shrank the picture of the fat lady and slipped it in his pocket.

Upon returning to the Slytherin common room Harry and Daphne slipped up into Harrisons room (Harrison has his own private room for being a guest) and took out the fat lady and got to work. Harrison grinned down at the shaken and pale looking fat lady "Now you know it is very rude of you Ms. Fat Lady to be the one starting all the tension you do between the lions and the snakes. You engrain a system of hate that is unnecessary between the houses by telling all who will listen that we here in Slytherin are evil, and creating evil snake passwords. There is no law for violence against paintings, the room is soundproof for other reasons but today it will be to muffle your inevitable screams. Good day my lovely girlfriend Daphne will give you your punishment. You see we have mastered the painting transfer charm where we can join you in your frame for hours at a time, so I will turn you over to Daphne." Daphne activated the charm and soon she joined the fat lady holding a rather large pair of plyers. "Now open wide" said Daphne with a light giggle as the fat lady screamed "Perfect but you didn't need to scream as Harrison said the room is sound proof" After Daphne finished the fat lady's dental procedure Harrison wiped her memory and returned her to her spot on the entrance to the tower. As they left Daphne chuckled "I did her a favour now she can lose weight" Harrison laughed. The next morning the inhabitants were shocked to find the fat lady to have empty gums and teeth littering the bottom of her frame.

Barnes Potter could not have care less about the fat lady he had a recurring thought that was starting to take hold and that was that Harrison Black reminded him of someone from long ago. But he just didn't know who. Anyway he had a busy month up ahead with training for the second task even though it was not until February, and playing Ravenclaw before the yule ball.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore may have been upset about Barnes's failures as of late in regards to Harrison Black but that did not mean he could not enjoy music by his favorite band the Tisdale Magic Mice to drown out the pain. He happily sung along, "You are the smoked in smoked ham mister goblin". Dumbledore felt the band did not get a fair shake from the media. But Dumbledore had bigger problems facing him, as of last night he had lost one of his most prestigious title positions, the Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards. This was due to Harrison Black making an appearance at the meeting and showing his letter of suspension for the second task. The committee immediately removed Dumbledore for "child endangerment because the goblet will take the life of a participant whom did not compete", Although Dumbledore knew this and would not have minded Harrison dying to help out his prodigy Barnes, he had hoped Harrison would have appealed directly to him where Dumbledore would be able to set the conditions, as he had initially planned on reinstating Harrison but not having his score count, now, however Harrison was back in and Dumbledore was out of an important rule. Dumbledore grabbed another glass and pretended to sing into it once more.

Harrison was having a great month, he had won the first task, beaten Barnes at quiddich, and weakened Dumbledore's iron tight grip and influence on the wizarding world outside of Great Britain. He knew he could not be suspended as the goblet prevented that but he conveniently waited to have the right audience before pursuing that endeavor and the result was worth it.

Barnes Potter rebounded after his defeat to Harrison Black to defeat Ravenclaw in their game, he once again caught the snitch much to the delight of the Gryffindor spectators and put Gryffindor back in the hunt. The Slytherin Hufflepuff game was important in putting the Lions back in contention, but unfortunately Slytherin won that game also. Barnes along with Dumbledore had nullified the love potion that Ronald had keyed to the transgender Nevosa Longbottom and he now was dating Lavender Brown thanks to the popularity of being the Boy who lived best henchman.

Aberforth Dumbledore was a little apprehensive at the task at hand that his brother Albus had assigned him. "Now you must kill Daphne Greengrass for the greater good, she and Black are dating and if she were to die Harrison would not want to participate therefore dying, besides she is a dirty Slytherin which is a small price to pay for the greater good" said Dumbledore in a gentle voice with his eyes twinkling madly. As Aberforth approached the Slytherin common room in the dungeons he could be forgiven for not seeing the solitary figure watching him and reading his mind.

The next day

Dumbledore was in this office enjoying some good music when an owl dropped of a rather large and damp package. As Dumbledore opened it he saw the shock of a lifetime, his brother Aberforth folded to fit into the box. Attached was a small plastic bag containing his removed teeth. All Dumbledore could do was weep.


	9. Halloween Horrors

Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter

Halloween Horrors

Harrison spent the day of Halloween reading a book while accompanied by Daphne in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. All classes had been cancelled as today was the anniversary of the fall of Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore had tried to remain cheery but he was still somber at the brutal death of his younger brother Aberforth. He knew Black had something to do with it, but to accuse him would require him to reveal his intentions of that night. So instead Dumbledore would simply have to remain at his current task of helping Barnes achieve great things. What disturbed Dumbledore was like the portrait of the fat lady all of Abe's teeth were savagely ripped out. Upon closer examination he determined that Aberforth was also missing his stomach.

Harrison was walking down to the Great Hall with Daphne for the Halloween feast when he saw something that surprised him. There were two boys standing over a girl, and Harrison assumed their intentions based on the lust in their eyes. With a quick flick of the wrist be bound both boys and vanished them to his private room to deal with later. He looked down at the bushy haired girl "I hope those buffoons were not troubling you". The girl was obviously relieved at being saved but intimidated at looking at the mysterious Harrison Black. "I'm not your enemy, only if you cross me will I harm you", said Harrison offering his hand to help Hermione Granger to his feet. Hermione had finally had a friend!

After a day of celebrating and ignoring the boasting of Barnes, Harrison decided to return to his room/workshop and teach a lesson in manners. When Harrison entered he saw the two boys exactly where he left them. He looked at their name cards "Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith", his voice seemed to wake them. "Hey Black you better let us go or else" sneered Macmillan. "Or else what", said Harrison raising his eyebrow. "In case you haven't notice you are in a soundproof environment after attempting to harm Ms. Granger" said Harrison. Both boys were shouting obscenities at Harrison who ignored them while he looked through his tool chest. Finally, he removed a dagger and with one quick fluid slash sliced off Ernie's ear.

Justin Finch Fletchley was skipping down the hallway on his way to the library to finish his Potion essay when he saw the most frightening thing he had ever seen. The mutilated bodies of two of his fellow Hufflepuff housemates hung like puppets from the ceiling. With the word "Happy Halloween" carved on their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter

Albus Dumbledore's day went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. Minister Cornelius Fudge had placed him on probation due to allowing a serial killer in Hogwarts to be undetected. Dumbledore had tried telling them it was Harrison Black who was responsible for the deaths of not only Macmillan and Smith, but also his brother Aberforth. The minister would not listen to reason, and for that Dumbledore would have to eliminate Fudge, who had outlived his usefulness as a puppet for the greater good. It was time for Albus to take the job that he had declined so many times, he would become minister. But Dumbledore knew the real power resided in the walls of Hogwarts, so he would need a puppet to lead Hogwarts in the way he saw fit, and he knew he knew the perfect individual to carry on his legacy at Hogwarts but first he needed a plan.

Harrison sat at the Slytherin table enjoying a doughnut with Daphne when Barnes Potter came over accompanied by his lackey Ronald. "Did you read the paper Black?" asked Barnes in an annoying sing song voice that caused many members of the Slytherin table to cringe. Harrison ignored him which caused Ronald to get extremely mad and instinctively reach for Daphne's throat in an attempt to strangle her, but before he could do anything Harrison saw Daphne point her wand between Ronald's legs and say softly so only Harrison could hear, "Sectemsempra", Harrison cringed when he saw Ronald's robes dampen and his attachment slide down his pant leg into his boot. "There is no reattachment and I can not get into trouble for self- defense" smirked Daphne, while the rest of the school wondered what exactly had happened. Barnes dragged Ronald to the hospital wing, but there was nothing they could do Ronald had lost his manhood.

Meanwhile, while Ronald was coping with his loss Harrison could feel the glares of the two Potter professors but ignored them and picked up the newspaper, he was surprised that the old coot Dumbledore had not made an appearance but the reason became clear as he read the newspaper.

_**Conelius Fudge assassinated in Wizangamot session **_

By Rita Skeeter

_Last night in front of a packed house in the Wizangamot Minister for Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge was assainated by Gildroy Lockhart, who we all know is the famous author of many adventure novels. Upon his death Albus Dumbledore was immediately nominated to fill the position and for the first time accepted. Lockhart would be administered truth serum to explain why he did this and he claimed he was under the imperius curse but before he could inform the investigators of who administrated the curse he suffered the dementors kiss._

The article was full of Dumbledore and quotes on "getting through these tough time" and grieving for Fudge. Harrison was sure Dumbledore cast the curse and had Lockhart kissed before he divulged his dirty hand in the incident. At least the muggle loving fool was not here anymore. Interestingly enough, he had named Sirius Black the famous auror as headmaster. He was the of course a big target for both Bellatrix and Harrison. But that would have to wait for another day!

Barnes was now officially mad, he had appealed to his parents, the new headmaster, and Minister Dumbledore, but to no avail in his attempt to expel Greengrass for castrating his friend. It was self defence therefoe legal. "I am curious, I never knew the Black family to be in Germany", said Sirius thoughtfully while the others were huched over Ronalds bed offering him their condolences. Dumbledore choose this moment to stand, "I have two hunches for young Harrison's origin one is that it is a different Black line, the other is that Bellatrix is still at large and raising him as her heir" said Dumbledore making everyone shudder at the mention of Sirius's deranged deatheater cousin. But before long Dumbledore threw down his book in excitement. "Ronald we may never etch you original, erm, extension again but I have found a wonderful alternative. Dumbledore hd Ronald hold out his bleeding stump and cast a complex spell giving him a solid silver replacement. It turned out to be a good day after all for the light.

While Headmaster Black and the two Potter professors accompanied Minister for Magic Dumbledore to the door there eyes fell on a horrid sight. Argus Filch had been scalped and had his teeth removed hung from the stair rafters. He was dead. "We are dealing with an animal, a monster", said Dumbledore gravely.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Now that Dumbledore was minister he would implement his personal followers to fill various positions of power. He had promoted Arthur Weasley to the job of Head of the auror department despite the fact that he was not qualified. He had also added two new holidays to the British magical calender, the first being Barnes's birthday and the other being his defeat of Voldemort, all in an effort to make sure his successor is revered by the time he takes command. Barnes made him proud when he looked back at all the hard work he had put in to transform the useless fat boy into the two time British duels champion, a triwizard contender, and a star seeker on the quiddich pitch that had only been beaten once in four years. Albus then pondered angrily on what he could have accomplished if Harrison had not been their sabotage him. If Harrison had not been their Barnes could have already been a three time champion, undefeated at quiddich, and leading the tournament. But Dumbledore knew winning the triwizard cup over Harrison would erase the previous defeats from everyones mind and declare Barnes the greatest of his generation. The thought of Barnes reigning supreme brought tears to Dumbledore's eyes. Black may have been a rival but that meant defeating him would be that much sweeter! Dumbledore then resumed his paperwork after contacting his boyfriend Alastor Moody to help teach Barnes all he needs for the second task in February.

After the recent murders at Hogwarts all students were now required to be escorted by a teacher to class. Harrison hated this asit meant he was constantly asked if he was releated to headmaster Sirius Black. But today he and Daphne would sneak off as they were getting tired of Ronald boasting about his new solid silver "tool" that Dumbledore had made him after Daphne castrated him. They were walking down to the Slytherin common room when they found there way blocked by the looks of it another Weasley. "Why are you not in a group" demanded the unnamed Weasley. "Who the hell are you" demanded Daphne ignoring his question. "I am Percy Weasley, head of the child protection department at the ministry as appointed by Dumbledore" Percy never finished with his credentials because at that moment Harrison decapitated Percy. Then with a quick flick of his wand he banished Percy's body into the forbidden forest for the spiders to clean up. Daphne meanwhile picked up Percy's head and vanished it to be in a spot that would grab attention.

Meanwhile

Gryffindor had just defeated Hufflepuff 470-340 after Barnes managed to catch the snitch after cedric Diggory was knocked out by Fred. Ronald let in 34 goals but was still pracing around criticizing all of the players. Everyone ignored him until they heard a girl scream, but it was just Ronald. Ronald stood horrified holding Percy's severed head. The ttwins looked as if Christmas had come early. "Wicked", they said simultaneously.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter

November came and went with no additional murders by Harrison. Due to the triwizard tournament the quiddich season had been compressed in to four weeks. Slytherin, due to their win over Gryffindor had unseated the lions who had won the previous three cups as the champions, going 3-0. Gryffindor had finished second going 2-1, Ravenclaw was third going 1-2, and Hufflepuff was winless at 0-3. Barnes Potter was in a foul mood and not even James and Lily could calm him down. It had been his goal to win seven quiddich cups, but that Black kid snatched it away. But soon December came along and soon it was Christmas and the triwizard Yule ball became the topic of intrest for the students.

Yule Ball

Harrison stood waiting in the great hall with the other champions. Fluer was taking Cedric Diggory as her date, Barnes was taking "Guinea pig" Weasley his betrothed, who was wearing a obviously hand made dress made from old feed sacks. Finnaly Daphne arrived and looked stunning in a silver dress made from the finest silk. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Barnes giving him dirty looks, and Ginny staring with jealousy at Daphne's dress. Daphne slid out her wand and whispered a spell so only Harry could hear. "This will be an interesting dance", said Harry.

Very soon, everybody had assembled on the floor and the champions and their dates began dancing. Harrison could see Dumbledore watching him suspiciously, so he shot the minister a grin earning him a glare. Harrison began wondering when Daphne's spell was going to take effect when she heard Fluer scream in disgust. At the feet of Ginny Weasley was the product of Fluer's disgust, Daphne had put the new dark curse they had learned to use the Bifix curse which caused someone to lose complete controle of their bowels, the effects lasted a month, which meant Ginny would have to wear a diaper for that month. Barnes shot a glare at Harrison who mock saluted him as he left to go grab a bite to eat.

Dumbledore was beyond furious, his ball ruined because of dark magic. He and Sirius had erased the memories of anybody who had scene the young Ms. Weasley shit herself to spare her the embarrisment. Ronald Weasley had attempted to curse Hermione Granger for what he considered an act of betrayel, for Hermione had taken a Ravenclaw seventh year by the name of Jimmy Jerry. "What, Gryffindor not good enough for you, AVADA", but before he could finish the curse Dumbledore put an arm around him and told him to play nice. Ronald shrugged and continued to dance with Lavender and tell her all about his solid silver "tool". Dumbledore then looked around for Harrison and his date, but was surprised to see they were gone. He thought about looking for him but his favorite slow song came on and he simply had to honor his boyfriend Alastor Moody with a dance.

Meanwhile back in Harrison's room he was contemplating with Daphne the strange nature of the gift his mother had given him. It was what looked like a normal black rock but something was inscribed on it. It must have been important and valuable, but Harrison just did not know. There was however a small note from Bellatrix that said "Works best with the cloak of Potter's and wand of Dumbledore's. Figure it out. Good luck!" "Well, it appears we have two items on our grocery list dear" said Harrison looking to Daphne who grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harrison with the help of Daphne had finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. The rock was the resurrection stone of the fabled deathly hollows. Potter and Dumbledore were in possession of the other was ironic James had given the cloak to his son Barnes, when in reality it was Harrison's by birth right. Harrison decided getting the wand off of Dumbledore would be harder than getting the cloak off of Potter, but if he got the cloak first he would make Dumbledore suspicious. In the end Daphne said she would steal the cloak while Potter was in Hogsmeade to avoid suspicion of Harrison. It was a great idea as both Harrison and Daphne intended to be masters of death. The plan was set now it was time for action.

Daphne had disguised herself under polyjuice potion to resemble a small girl with pigtails. She simply followed Barnes Potter and his two Weasley followers into the Hogs Head. Barnes seemed to be holding court trying to assemble a vigilant group whose main purpose was to fight the evil of Slytherin house. The group called themselves Dumbledore's army. "How can an amateur like you lead us" squeled the little girl disguised Daphne. Barnes cocked his head at the little girl before sneering "I little child am a two time British duels champion and Hogwarts tri wizard champion". Ronald was already having terrible thoughts about the girl but Barnes held him back as he doubted even he could let Ronald get away with that. "I bet you cant even beat me" sneered little Daphne "You goota take her Barnes show her a lesson" said Ginny scrathing her crotch uncontrollably due to the fleas that were n her newest dress made of old feedsacks. "Alright you little shite I will show you why Barnes Boyle Potter is to be feared" snarled Barnes. "Lets make a wager if you win I will give you the password to Harrison Black's private room but if I win I get your cloak of invisibility" Barnes looked excited for he was so confident in his dueling skills that he could only think about wrecking Black's room. Barnes did not even think about losing as he signed the binding contract that Daphne had procured. They were allowed to use a back room at the Hogs Head to duel. Barnes and Daphne bowed and immediately began firing hexes and jinxes at each other. Daphne was able to dodge all of Barnes's tickling charms and surprised him with lethal knife curses which put him immediately on the defensive. "Bobarda" screamed Barnes who could not believe he was losing but Daphne dodged his curse yet again. Finally Daphne disarmed Barnes to the shock of the onlookers, but Barnes had one more trick up his sleeve as he used wandless magic to summon it back and fired a stinging hex at Daphne before hissing when it failed to land yet again. Daphne sent an acid spell at him which Barnes barely blocked in time to save himself. Barnes was about to fire another curse but found he could not the acid had burnt his wand. "My wand" cried Barnes as the holly and phoenix Olivander creation disintegrated in his hands. "You have no wand, therefore you lose Potter, but you lost much more than just our duel haven't you? You lost your cloak and your wand in the process" said Daphne collecting the cloak. "Impossible I can't lose to a kid, what are you" screamed Barnes. " Your worst nightmare" said Daphne. "Give Barnes his cloak you bitch" squaled Ginny. Daphne ignored her and simply cast a cutting curse on her feedsack dress causing all involved to scramble to get her clothing.

Brian Cornell who bought the hogs head following the murder of Aberforth had flooed to Albus's office and told him of the events at the Hog's Head. "Weasley send ot the best aurors we have" demanded Dumbledore fearing the worst was about to happen again. Someone was after the hollows again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"He what"! screamed James Potter as he stared flabbergasted at Dumbledore, whom had just informed him that his son had not only lost a duel to what appeared to be a little girl, but also lost his family heirloom cloak of invisibility. Dumbledore confirmed James worst fears, but to James the cloak was of immense sentimental value, but he unlike Dumbledore did not know that it was much much more in fact a deathly hallow to be exact. Dumbledore drowned out James Potter's rants and stared at his Elder wand, which was the only hallow he now knew to be safe. He had no idea who was the owner of the cloak now, and after his aurors had been prevented from retrieving it because Amelia Bones head of the law part of the ministry said because it was a legal duel it would be an abuse of power and illegal to take the cloak.

The fact that Amelia Bone's had dared question his leadership was against the greater good, so he had tasked one of his worthless followers to kill her as it was for the greater good and Dumbledore would appoint Molly Weasley to fill the post. Dumbledore was disturbed from his thoughts when Lily Potter along with her son Barnes flooed in and began to inquire wheter there had been progress on getting the cloak back. "Sadly no", said Dumbledore with a sigh. "So Barnes did you read the blueprint of the second task I gave you yet" asked Dumbledore with a wheeze. "Yes sir I have it all planned out Black won't know what hit him" said Barnes in an oily voice. Dumbledore and the rest of the Potter's decided to go out to the Leaky Cauldron for some of Dumbledore's favorite tomato sauce sundaes in which they would dicuss strategies for tomorrows second task.

The Second Task

Harrison had not put much thought into the second task, as he was more concerned about collecting more hallows with his girlfriend Daphne. She had hidden the cloak of invisibility and the stone of resurrection in the room of requirement in case Dumbledore or the headmaster would search the Slytherin common room for the cloak. Harrison had been appalled when he had heard that Amelia Bones had been killed, as he was sure Dumbledore was behind it. He then looked at the papers due to his perfect score in winning the first task he led the tournament with 50 points, Barnes was second, and Fleur was third although she should be in second. Harrison knew the first two tasks didn't really matter as whoever won the third task was the champion and that was his goal.

Harrison decided he would use gillieweed in the task. He did not have a problem reaching his hostage which was Daphne, he did have a mermaid try to grab him but with a quick sectemsempra the mermaid lost its arm. The task was rather simple and Harrison and surprisingly Fleur had come up at the exact same time. Harrison had become friends with the French witch in the weeks since the ball, she had transfigured herself into a mermaid which should give her the task victory. Barnes came out last holding Ginny whose feedsack dress looked heavy with the water, he had used gilliweed also.

Dumbledore stood up and said pleasantly "Well done, especially our home favorite Barnes eh" "Now for the scores for Barnes although he finished 36 minutes late he used gillieweed to great affect we award Mr. Barnes Boyle Potter 43 out of 50 points. Next we Mr. Harrison Salazar Riddle Black I aas minister am pleased to announce will receive 0 points for maiming a mermaid" said Dumbledore in a fake stern voice while in reality he was pleased. "Ms. Fleur Delacluer for a perfect task will receive 50 points" said Dumbledore with a scowl as he presented Fleur with the second task trophy. Harrison congratulated Fleur who was outraged on his behalf for his DQ. "Don't worry about it the first two tasks are only to determine the seedings for the third task" said Harrison. "Besides you have the second task trophy, I have the first task trophy, and one of us will have the tri wizard cup to add to our mantle" said Harrison.

Meanwhile Dumbledore and Barnes were having a party because although he did not win a task he had the lead going into the third task.

1. Barnes Boyle Potter 91 pts 1st task 2nd place 2nd task 2nd place

2. Fleur Maria Delcaluer 88 points 1st task 3rd place, 2nd task 1st place

3. Harrison Salazar Riddle Black 50 points 1st task 1st place 2nd task Disqualified


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**This is a whacky chapter if you don't think you can handle you can skip. These will happen ever so often as a change of pace.**_

As Harrison and Daphne made their way down to breakfast the next morning they were intrigued by a noise that seemed to follow them wherever they went. Little did they know the Head of the Department of law at the ministry Molly Weasley had been assigned to an assination mission by minister Dumbledore. Molly however could not for the life of her practice occlumency and that was her downfall. Harrison rugby tackled Molly and he and Daphne dragged her off into the room of requirement. "Let me go you little shites" screamed Molly Weasley as she scratched her crotch uncontrollably. Harrison ignored her as he began skinning her buttocks with a potato peeler, while Molly let out a blood curling scream that was quickly extinguished as Daphne cut out her vocal cords. With one fluid slash Harrison scalped Molly with his favorite knife.

The next mourning

Dumbledore was worried because Molly had not made it back, but he quickly forgot as his boyfriend Alastor Moody licked his shaft with enthusiasm before Dumbledore exploded in his mouth quickly over flowing the gnarled aurors mouth. It was then that an owl arrived carrying not a letter but Molly Weasleys scalp.

Barnes was rolling his eyes as he comforted his future wife Ginny following the news that her Mothers remains had been found. Apparently she had been cannibalized. Barnes knew Harrison was the killer and he along with Albus and Alastor Dumbledore (they had just been married) would seek their revenge. Game on! He was interrupted when Ginny ripped off her feedsack dress and demanded he make love to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Minister of Magic Albus Dumbledore watched with steely eyes the proceedings of the Hogwarts students who were eating breakfast. He was here to arrest Harrison Black for the murder of Molly Weasley. He knew he did not have the evidence but he did have the power of the ministry behind him. But Black's arrest would be his surprise following the conclusion of the third task. Dumbledore wanted Black to be defeated by Barnes before his arrest.

Barnes waited in the locker room for his chance at glory. He could get Black back for his defeats and take the tri wizard cup the greatest prize of all. Barnes had a two minute head start and Dumbledore had given him the blueprint for the maze. He would show Black. He was interrupted from his visions of glory by Ginny who was scratching the bug bites on her head from her feed sack dress.

Soon enough Barnes was scurrying into the maze with a grin on his face. A minute later Fleur entered and finally Harrison entered. Harrison quickly killed three spiders and the sphinx with cutting curses. It was then that he saw a flash of red light and saw Barnes standing over Fleur with a grin on his face, while he was gloating Harrison simply grabbed the cup.

As soon as Harrison grabbed the cup there was pandemonium as the maze disappeared and the first thing Harrison saw was Dumbledore advancing on him with his husband Alastor. Harrison who already had his wand out sent a cutting hex at Dumbledore cutting his hand off. The hand went flying into the air and Harrison caught it. The hand had the Elder wand in it which belonged to Harrison now by virtue of conquest. "I am the master of death now Dumbledore, I hope you regret the day you convinced my parents to abandon me, because you have unleashed an evil greater than Voldemort ever was, that's right I was Harry Potter" said Harrison throwing Dumbledore's hand in the lake for the giant squid. "One more thing" said Harrison pointing the Elder wand at Alastor Moody Dumbledore who immediately exploded in a shower of blood. Dumbledore promptly fainted. "James that was our Harry" said Lily with tears in her eyes. "Maybe at one time but not anymore" said James solemnly.

_**This is the end of the summary now the story begins**_


	17. Chapter 17

Dumbledore addressed the order of the phoenix with a scowl on his face. "I have not been able to convince the German ministry to hand over Black for he is a hero for winning the tri wizard cup" Barnes looked on angrily he hated that Black his former worthless brother had beaten him so routinely, he would pay. Dumbledore began scratching his crotch uncontrollably at that moment and shed light on his new plan which was to have Barnes defeat Harrison in the upcoming German duel championships. Although Dumbledore was the leader of the light he had taught Barnes lethal dark spells, but it was for the greater good. If his plan to catch Harrison by surprise was to payoff he would be free of the threat of another dark lord and could retire as Barnes would have a legal kill on a big platform such as the popular German duel tournament in Hamburg. Harrison would be the top seed for he was attempting to win his fifth title in five tries currently he had the most titles on the junior tour with 127 titles and a record of 188-0 that included a 40-0 record in the German championships and he had also won the British title two years previously in his loan appearance in London. Dumbledore was already attempting to make Barnes the second seed so Harrison would await in the finals and he could prove to be superior to what is being considered possibly the greatest duelist ever. All of Barnes failures at attempting to beat Harrison would be offset in his death. Dumbledore already had made a move to weaken Black mentally and that was in his recent murder of his girlfriend Daphne. He chuckled to himself as his new boyfriend Flitwick gave him a blowjob.

Harrison remained unaware that his demise was being planned he had just been informed that his girlfriend was killed by Dumbledore for his obvious message "the light will rise" was found near her. He vowed to avenge her and had been from that time on training. In the two weeks before the German duel championships he had added three events to his dueling schedule and won them all easily in Tokyo, Beijing, and Rome. He knew Barnes was entering Hamburg and he intended to kill him once and for all.

Barnes had now picked up his third title in the British duel tournaments with a routine win. He had reached the final all 5 times he entered with his two losses in the finals in his first year to Romalda O'Hearty a seventh year of the Welch school of magic by a score of 13-11 the other was third year to Black in a 3 second submission. But now he was as good as gold to enter on the opposite draw and land Black in the finals. His argument was good for the second seed as his 57 titles including 3 British crowns were impressive as was his 121-2 record 48-2 in London.

Dumbledore was furious they had put Barnes as the number 4 seed! They would pay! He and Harrison's semi -final would not draw as much fanfare as a final would didn't the Germans care about the greater good? Dumbledore marched up to the seeding committee and demanded an explanation. "Did you say are a wizard or a squib" said the board chairman. "I'm Albus bloody Dumbledore yes I'm a wizard" After filling him in on his credentials Dumbledore was informed to his absolute fury that British dueling is considered weak compared to Germany. Dumbledore didn't have to worry as a first year girl from Durmstrang took out Barnes in his opening match. Harrison while disappointed to not get a crack at Barnes but raced to his fifth title in the German Duel championships.


End file.
